In order to improve operating efficiency of a computer or server, multiple application programs may share resources within the computer. For example, the multiple application programs may apply to a memory for resources at the same time, thereby improving memory resource utilization. However, multiple application programs may interfere with each other when sharing a resource, and therefore some important application programs cannot be processed preferentially, thereby affecting service quality.